


The Engagement

by zzzzzz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Sophie share some news.





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Kit and Rose finally married! I'm so happy for them and I can't wait for the babies. Ahahaha
> 
> I just want to let you know that I respect Kit and Sophie's personal life and their partners. I just write it for fun!

He was a married man. Though it didn't feel like it at the first weeks. Rose was his wife and they are looking out for a new car to buy. They are hoping to start a new family soon. Children. Something Kit wants before he dies is having a lot of children. Dark curled haired babies. Ginger babies. Blonde babies. 

_No. Blonde babies?_

'Kit what do you think of this car?" Rose asked, getting him out of his thoughts. 

"Mmmm.. It was space enough for more people." 

Rose makes a noise of agreement and smile. 

Before any of them can say anything, Kit's phone start buzzing with life with new messages. 

"What is it?" Rose ask.

"I don't know!" Kit says while picking up his phone. 

It was a GoT group chat with the cast who was still in the show. The first messages he saw was from Maisie and Lena screaming in capslock and emojis. _What is going?_

He scrolled to the top and saw the reason of their outburst. Sophie had just sent a photo of her hand with a huge diamond ring to the group. 

_Wait, WHAT? Engage-ment rin-g?_

"So, what is it? You look as if you just saw a ghost." Rose said as she went up to his side to see what's going on. 

"Oh my god! Did Sophie just got engaged?!" 

"Yes, she did."

"Call her and say we send our congratulations. The bouquet really worked!" 

_Yes, that damned bouquet!_

"Yes, I will. If you don't mind I will go outside and you resolve with the guy about the car." Kit kiss Rose and goes outside calling Sophie.

At the the third ring she picks up. 

"Hi Kit!" she greets breathless. 

"Hi Soph! Just saw the pic you sent." Kit says rubing the back of his neck. "Rose told me to call and send her congratulations to you."

"Oh! Tell her that I said thanks."

"I will." Kit clears his throat. "So, you got everyone of surprise with that. Did you know?"

"I know!" she says with laugh. "It got me of surprise as well. I can't still quite believe it!"

"Are you happy?" 

"Of course I am! Why won't I be?" she says with a voice too cheery. Jon frowns.

"Nothing. I just.. Don't you think you are going too fast with it? I mean, you are young, still have a lot of growing up to do. A life and career to focus on, for you to settle down like that so quick."

One of the things he thinks everytime a improper thought invade his mind. 

There's a long silence on the other side that for a moment he thought she had turned off the phone on his face. 

"Thanks for your concerns. It's good to know you still care about me. But I don't need it! I know what I am doing." 

"Soph-

"My age matters not! Joe makes me happy. He is thoughful and romantic to me. And I really appreaciate that. He completes me like Rose completes you." he can hear her ragged breath as she finishs.

"I-I.. You are right, your age matters not. But listen to me, Soph. I do care about you, you have no idea how much I care about you. I just want to make sure if you are happy. If you really know what you are doing." 

She sighs "Like I said, I appreciate your concern. But I have a question for you. Did you really know what you was doing when you proposed and married Rose? Was you happy? Or better, are you happy?" 

"..."

"That's my exactly asnwer for you. Thanks for the congratulations by the way!" with that she turns off leaving Kit to contemple what happened. 

 

* * *

 

"Kit?" Rose calls him a few minutes after his call with Sophie. 

"Yes?" He looks at her and forces a smile.

Rose frowns. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Did you resolve about the car?" 

* * *

Later that night, Kit laid up on his bed wide awake replaying his conversation with Sophie. 

_Did she.. No, she didn't. She doesn't like you like that and she doesn't even know you have feelings for her! So how can she know if you are happy or not?_

Are you happy though?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek! Sorry for any errors. And sorry if this fic is too meh! Ahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
